$-\dfrac{3}{5} + \dfrac{8}{2} = {?}$
Solution: $ = - {\dfrac{3 \times 2}{5 \times 2}} + {\dfrac{8 \times 5}{2 \times 5}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{6}{10}} + {\dfrac{40}{10}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{6} + {40}}{10} $ $ = \dfrac{34}{10}$